fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Tony Solary
Tony Solary is the co-owner of Flipline Studios along with Matt Neff. His avatar represents him in the games and in many other aspects of the Flipline Studios' website. As a customer, Tony makes his first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. He is also the male worker in Papa's Donuteria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Ohio Loves: Hyper Green Hates: Giving Speeches Tony Solary grew up in the far off town of Cleveland. Having a fondness for drawing, he attended the Cleveland Institute of Art where he met Matt Neff and soon started Flipline Studios. Tony now spends most of his days making games, reading comics, and playing with his twin daughters, Sidney and Jordan. Appearance Tony has fair skin, short deep brown hair, thin eyebrows, and a bit of goatee. He wears a black jacket over a brownish-orange and brown-striped hoodie with cuffed edges, black pants held by a light brown buckled belt, and small rusty chains hanging on the other side of the belt. He also wears tan sneakers with black soles and laces. He originally wore a pale orange-striped, hooded shirt underneath a brownish-orange jacket, dark blue pants, and black sneakers. Clean-Up His hair and outfit are more detailed. Styles Style B Tony's Style B outfit mostly consists of his look in Papa's Pancakeria. Tony‘s shagged short hair is replaced by a wings haircut that goes a bit past his jawline. He wears a black long-sleeved hoodie shirt under a pale orange jacket with brown tips, and deep teal pants. He also wears cream-colored sneakers with brownish-orange and deep teal-striped patterns. Orders Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Cheese *Ketchup *Lettuce *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Bread with Steak *White Rice *Cheese *Hot Sauce *White Rice *Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria/HD/To Go! *Large Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Creameo, Cherry, Creameo Papa's Pancakeria *Bacon Pancake *2 Butters *Bacon Pancake *2 Butters *Bacon Pancake *2 Butters *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Milk with Cocoa Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Swiss Cheese *Bacon *BBQ Sauce *Lettuce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *8 Buffalo Chicken Wings (right) *4 Teriyaki Boneless Wings (left) *4 French Fries (left) *Mango Chili Dip *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Ketchup *Mustard *Relish *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Hyper Green **Medium Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow Holiday (Christmas) *Liner D *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Cloudberry, Candy Present, Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Three Cheese Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *3 Meatballs *Garlic Breadstick Holiday (Romano Wedding) *Regular Gnocchi *Cathedral Carbonara *Parmesan Cheese *3 Meatballs *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Smoky Bacon Chicken Wings *4 Buffalo Hog Wings *4 Curly Fries *Mango Chili Dip *Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Provolone Cheese (top) *6 Pepperoni (top) *4 Prosciutto (bottom) *6 Ham (bottom) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Marble Rye Bread with Swiss Cheese *Regular Grill *Corned Beef *Sauerkraut *Corned Beef *Awesome Sauce *Fries: **Curly Fries **Fry Seasoning **Awesome Sauce Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Marble Rye Bread with Swiss Cheese *Regular Grill *Corned Beef Hash *Corned Beef *Sauerkraut *Corned Beef *Irish Parsley Sauce *Fries: **Curly Fries **Fry Seasoning **Awesome Sauce Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Black Frosting **Creameo Bits **Nutty Butter Cup **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Deep Purple Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup **Marshmallow Holiday (Halloween) *Liner D *Tarantula Cake *Cupcake 1: **Black Frosting **Spooky Sprinkles **Creameo Bits **Candy Jack-O-Lantern **Sugar Skull *Cupcake 2: **Deep Purple Frosting **Licorice Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Candy Jack-O-Lantern **Sugar Skull Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow Holiday (Christmas) *Liner D *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cloudberry, Candy Present, Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Forest Green Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Frostcaps **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Chip Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Chocolate Crumb Topping *Chocolate Mousse (Outer Ring) *Citrus Zest (Outer Ring) *8 Butterscotch Smooches (Inner Ring) Holiday (Halloween) *Chocolate Chip Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Chocolate Crumb Topping *Scream Cream (Outer Ring) *Citrus Zest (Outer Ring) *8 Candy Corns (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Pita Bread with Pork *White Rice *Queso Blanco *Cheese *White Rice *Hot Sauce *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Queso Blanco Holiday (Christmas) *Yule Spice Sizzler with Roasted Goose *White Rice *Queso Blanco *Cheese *White Rice *Hot Sauce *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Queso Blanco Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Black Rice *Flipped **Salmon **Unagi *Sriracha *Tobiko *Bubble Tea: **Tangerine Tea with Pawpaw Bubbles Holiday (Christmas) *Elf Soy Paper with Black Rice *Flipped **Tai **Unagi *Sriracha *Merry Masago *Bubble Tea: **Tangerine Tea with Pawpaw Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Bacon Pancake *3 Butters *Bacon Pancake *3 Butters *Bacon Pancake *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Milk with Cocoa Holiday (Halloween) *Bacon Pancake *3 Candy Corns *Bacon Pancake *Scream Cream *Bacon Pancake *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Milk with Cocoa Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *Buffalo Sauce with Provolone Cheese *4 Prosciutto (bottom) *6 Pepperoni (top) *6 Hams (bottom) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Traditional Crust *Pumpkin Pomodoro with Provolone Cheese *4 Sweet Potatoes (bottom) *6 Pepperoni (top) *6 Hams (bottom) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Ketchup *Mustard *Relish *Hot Sauce *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Fizzo **Medium Buttered Popcorn Holiday (Comet Con) *Hot Dog on a Lunar Loaf Bun *Ketchup *Mustard *Relish *Space Ration ZX85 *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Hyper Green **Medium Pluto Puffs Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Ketchup *Mustard *Relish *Hot Sauce *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Fizzo **Medium Buttered Popcorn Holiday (Groovstock) * Hot Dog on a Campagrain Bun * Ketchup * Mustard * Relish * Kale * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Ginger Haze ** Medium Artisanal Truffle Corn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Oatmeal Cookie with Citrus Zest ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Dried Kiwis ** Cookies and Cream Ice Cream * Fudge Cookie with White Chocolate Chips ** Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Shaved Chocolate * Cherry, Mint Bar, Cherry Holiday (Christmas) * Oatmeal Cookie with Citrus Zest ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Frostcaps ** Wintergreen Frost Ice Cream * Fudge Cookie with Frostcaps ** Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Shaved Chocolate * Cherry, Mint Bar, Cherry Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 3 Smoky Bacon Chicken Wings (All) * 3 Curly Fries (All) * Ranch Dip Holiday (Halloween) * 3 La Catrina Chicken Wings (All) * 3 Mummy Dogs (All) * Ranch Dip Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 8 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 34 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 29 *Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go!: Rank 9 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 48 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 60 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 2 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 41 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 60 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 54 *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Rank 35 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 7 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 24 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 54 Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Kiwi Cake. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Three Cheese Sauce. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Fry Seasoning. *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Citrus Zest. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Queso Blanco. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, he is unlocked with Provolone Cheese. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Artisanal Truffle Corn. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, he is unlocked with Frostcaps. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2012: He earned more votes than Doan and Timm winning the Cheddar Division with Tohru. He then lost to Robby in the semi-finals. *2013: He earned more votes than Robby but lost to James in the division finals. He did earn enough votes to finish in second place with Clover in the Dr. Cherry Division. *2014: He earned more votes than Franco and Deano winning the Sugarplum Division with Trishna. He then earned more votes than Carlo in the semi-finals and Matt in the Grand Finals winning the tournament with Scooter. Trivia *Tony is the first customer to order a Rare Patty in Papa's Burgeria. *He, Gremmie, and Hugo share the same order patterns in Papa's Freezeria: Nutty Butter Cups as a mixable, Chocolate Syrup, and Regular Blend. *His and Mandi's orders didn't change throughout the versions of Papa's Freezeria. *He changes his appearance several times throughout each game, and his most recent change was in Papa's Bakeria. *He has stated that his favorite customer is Little Edoardo while his favorite non-Gameria character is Cactus McCoy, according to a segment in Quinn's Q&A. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/1708 *He has also stated that his top 5 favorite games are: **Super Mario Bros. 3 **Pikmin **Yoshi's Island **Luigi's Mansion **Mario Kart Double Dash *The background used for his Flipdeck is the same as Kingsley's, except that the wall is facing the right on his Flipdeck. **He also shares this with Matt's Flipdeck background. *There is a mistake on his profile in Papa's Bakeria and Papa's Sushiria, saying that he doesn't have a Flipdeck, even though he does. *His Style B is his old outfit from Papa's Pancakeria, but the designs are remodeled. *He has faced Robby twice in Papa's Next Chefs; interestingly, he lost once and won once. Order Tickets Tonybur.png|Tony's Burgeria order Tony Taco.png|Tony's Taco Mia! order tonyf.jpg|Tony's Freezeria order Tony's Pancakeria Order.png|Tony's Pancakeria order Tony order.png|Tony's Burgeria HD order Tony zps3ebd1a82.jpg|Tony's Wingeria order Tony Hot.png|Tony's Hot Doggeria order Tony BTG.png|Tony's Burgeria To Go! order Tony Xmas Cup.png|Tony's Cupcakeria order during Christmas Tony Cupcakeria.png|Tony's Cupcakeria regular order Tony Freezeria.png|Tony's Freezeria HD order Tony Wedding.png|Tony's Pastaria order during Romano Wedding Tony Pastaria.png|Tony's Pastaria regular order Tony FTG.png|Tony's Freezeria To Go! order Tony hott.png|Tony's Wingeria HD order Tony PTG.png|Tony's Pizzeria To Go! order Tony's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day.png|Tony's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day Tony's Cheeseria Order.png|Tony's Cheeseria regular order Tony Halloween.png|Tony's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Halloween tonycupcakeriatogo.jpg|Tony's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Tony Xmas Cupcakeria HD.png|Tony's Cupcakeria HD order during Christmas Tony Change.png|Tony's Cupcakeria HD regular order tony bakeria order halloween.PNG|Tony's Bakeria order during Halloween Tony Bakeria.png|Tony's Bakeria regular order tonytmhc.png|Tony's Taco Mia HD order during Christmas Tonytmh.png|Tony's Taco Mia HD regular order Tonysushih.PNG|Tony's Sushiria order during Christmas tonysushi.PNG|Tony's Sushiria regular order Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Tony (Holiday).png|Tony's Taco Mia To Go! order during Christmas Tony Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Tony's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Tony (Holiday).png|Tony's Pancakeria HD order during Halloween Pancakeria HD Tony (Regular).png|Tony's Pancakeria HD regular order TonyTPizza.png|Tony's Pizzeria HD order during Thanksgiving IMG 1173.JPG|Tony's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Tony (Holiday).png|Tony's Hot Doggeria HD order during Comet Con Hot Doggeria HD Tony (Regular).png|Tony's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Tony (Holiday).png|Tony's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Groovstock Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Tony (Regular).jpg|Tony's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-11-23 at 11.12.42 PM.png|Tony's Scooperia/HD Order during Christmas Screen Shot 2018-11-13 at 8.55.02 PM.png|Tony's Scooperia/HD Regular Order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Tony (Holiday).jpg|Tony's Pancakeria To Go! order during Halloween Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Tony (Regular).jpg|Tony's Pancakeria To Go! regular order 2A755ED5-EC99-4337-8A2B-B8AEC40CAF08.jpeg|Tony’s Wingeria To Go! order during Halloween. FBF9236B-2703-40B2-AD91-DE89FBB2C22B.jpeg|Tony’s Wingeria To Go! regular order Gallery TonyBCU.png|Tony's old look since Wingeria Image-0.jpg Tony 1.png Tony mad,.PNG 109px-Tony and family.png Poor Tony.png Tonyperfectorder.jpg 83tony.png Mat and Tony Credits.png Angrytonymatt.jpg Uservoice.jpg Quinns qna.jpg Contact fliplineoutside.jpg Url.jpg Perfect Cupcakes for Tony.png Matt and Tony Waiting in the Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Tony.png Perfect Pasta for Tony 2.png Perfect Pasta for Tony 3.png Perfect Pasta for Tony 4.png Okay Pasta - Tony.png Angry Tony.jpg Gif.gif Winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2014.gif|Seems like all Tony could do was Daniel Bryan's Yes! Chant. Awards sugarplum.jpg Cheddar winners.jpg Tony and scooter are scooter costume LOL.png Ohh.PNG Screen Shot 2014-07-13 at 12.56.03 AM.png Developers HD 1.jpg Tony unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png (Pastaria) Tony before star customer.png Papa's Donuteria Intro - Tony reads the job application.png Papa's Donuteria Intro - Tony's big day.png Papa's Donuteria Intro - Tony is the first to get in line.png Papa's Donuteria Intro - Tony is in Sky Ninja.png Papa's Donuteria Intro - Tony realizes that Sky Ninja is broken.png Papa's Donuteria Intro - Tony reads that Sky Ninja will not be fixed until a year later.png Papa's Donuteria Intro - Tony is angry.png Papa's Donuteria Intro - Tony realizes that he has to get get to work.png Papa's Donuteria - Chef Selection Screen.png ImagesK266G4PB.jpg Tony Pancakeria Perfect.png Poor Tony 2.png Tony Taco Mia Perfect.png Perfect Donuts for Mitch.png Flipline Developers dancing for wings.png DonuteriaFile1.PNG Tonyperfect.png Tony Solary Pancakeria appearance.png Founders inn Flipline Studios are Order in Papa's Donuteria.png Tony TV.png Credits-papa louie3-WSA.png Tony unlocked in Papa's Pancakeria.png (Pancakeria) Tony before star customer.png Seasons.gif Tony - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Tony in Bakeria dark.png Angry Tony (Cleaned).PNG|"I'm not eating this uncooked garbage!" angry tony.PNG Neapolitony.png|Perfect with Neapolitony! FliplineStudiosfoundersinTacoMia.png IMG 1129.JPG IMG 0282.JPG 1508995854856.jpg|Tony quite enjoys playing his games. Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg Thanksgiving 17 small.jpg Bubblegum.png|Tony chewing gum. Screenshot (115).png|"I love it! I love it when you give a perfect pasta to me!" IMG 5214.JPG|Tony in the background Bandicam_2018-08-16_18-09-25-632.png IMG_0415.PNG IMG_0628.PNG IMG_0675.PNG Screenshot 20181029-070059.png|Grumpy Tony Tony Angry.png Tony Nervous.png Tony Not Pleased.png IMG 1174.PNG 48972841_2245269512357603_7214180404436140032_n.png Tony Finger Point.png|Tony is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG 1467.PNG tony approved.jpg|Tony likes his hot dogs IMG 1997.PNG Screen Shot 2019-06-18 at 23.06.48.png|Tony with his wife IMG 1804.PNG Tony Perfect Sundae.png Tony and Radlynn.png 211A70B6-7FE8-4643-A02F-4FA96E359C63.png Screen Shot 0001-08-24 at 17.59.48.png|Flipline studios developers waiting for their sundaes Tony and Willow.png Fan Art tony as a chibi.jpg|Tony Chibi Maker Tony Solary Chibi.jpg|Tony Chibi Maker (Updated) Tony Solary Chibi Style B.jpg|Tony Chibi Maker Style B Flipline - Tony.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Tony_and_Mandi_by_ObedART2015.jpg|By ObedART2015 Matt_and_Tony_by_ObedART2015.jpg|By ObedART2015 Mandi Tony by Selecter17.jpg|By Selecter17 founders_of_flipline_studios__by_obedart2015.png|By obedart2015 flipline studios tony solary 101 Dalmatian staeet.jpg flipline studios sprinks the clown sidney and jordan solary.jpg|by nikospa1000 Tony and Bruna.png|TBT art made by Almei Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Flipline Studios Owners Category:Worker Category:T Characters